Returning to the Phantom
by phanaticlalala
Summary: After leaving Erik, Christine longs for her angel. Raoul turns out to be not what she expects, so she leaves her "lover" to find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay i know its short but i have more waiting! it will get better!**

* * *

Christine felt terrible. She had left the man who loved her with all his soul for Raoul. Raoul, the man she _thought _she loved. She never knew how wrong she had been. The last thing she felt for Raoul was love now. Ugh, she didn't even want to think about him right now. She wished she could go back to Erik, if only she knew where she was.

Without knowing where to look, she started at the Opera Populaire. It pained her to see the building that used to be so great and beautiful burned from the horrible fire. Oh, how she remembered that night so vividly. Had it been over a month ago? It felt like it had been years. Ever since she left her angel, every day had felt so empty.

Pushing the memory from her mind, she walked up the steps. She knew it was foolish to go into a building that could easily shatter at touch, but she had to find Erik. Carefully she pushed open the doors and ran up the stairs, hoping the floor wouldn't cave. She ran to the only passage she knew, in Carlotta's dressing room, through the mirror. Even in the dark, it wasn't hard to find the room considering she'd lived there since she was a child.

It hurt her so much to see everything in ashes. But she tried to ignore it. She ran to the mirror and pried at the side trying to pull it open. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts, she heard a "click" and the mirror opened a half inch. She quickly slid it over to see the long dark corridor ahead. How will I ever find my way down? She started down the passageway, praying she wouldn't get lost.

What if she didn't find him? What if he didn't love her anymore? She doubted that. Erik loved her more than any love she had ever known. _Do I love him?_ She thought. She didn't know. If she didn't then why would she be blindly walking down this dark and dank corridor with filthy rats to find him? Love him or not, she needed him. In the past month without him, it had been so different. She had thought with Raoul, she would be happy. Life was so empty without her Angel. She needed to see him.

She turned a corner and relief flushed through her body. There was the lake, leading to his lair. But it seemed as though her luck ran out, for the gondola wasn't on this side. _Oh well_, she thought as she pulled up her lacy dress and trudged into the cold, misty water to find her angel.

* * *

Erik felt so empty. He didn't want to even live. Why should a monster like him live? Why had he ever been born? His reason for life had left him, so there was no point anymore. Christine, his beautiful angel, the one he had given everything, left him. Not that he didn't expect this to happen. Why would anyone ever love such a disgusting beast such as himself? His mother didn't even love him. Why would someone so beautiful and lovely ever find interest in this monster?

He threw a pile of music sheets in the floor. All were written for Christine, arias of his love and hope. His love and hope that had been crushed and torn apart. God, why don't you just kill me now? Spare me from this life of torture and loss. His thoughts of self pity were interrupted when he heard sloshing in the lake. So the authorities decided to come back? He decided to hide and wait for them to leave; this was the only place he could ever call home. He hid behind a curtain that covered the remains of a shattered mirror, and listened to the people…no…person, approaching.

* * *

**promise it will get better! next chapter = fluffy! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter. Please review i beg you!

* * *

**

Christine entered the lair. She was lucky that the gate was open, but it worried her. It was rare if Erik forgot to close it. She stepped onto the dry land, not bothering to ring out her soaking dress, and began her search. She looked everywhere, in every room, and Erik was nowhere to be seen. With no sign of him, she started calling him out of desperation. With no answering call, her heart broke. She frantically began screaming for him, knowing it would do no good, but had to just in case. When she didn't hear his masculine, musical voice sing her name back, she fell to the ground and began crying. Even if she had found him, why would he want her back? She had caused him even more pain in the torturous life he had known; she did not deserve such a man. He had given her everything, and she had taken everything from him.

Oh Erik _please_ be near. Or at least, please be alive. Why should she even hope for him to be alive? He had promised. "_Without my Christine, I have no reason to stay on this Earth, and continue this horrid life. You needn't worry, my love, for I will remove my life from this nightmare, and return to Hell where I was made. I will always love you, my angel. Au revoir mon amour, mon Christine." _He had assured, tears streaming down his unmasked face. The words did not sooth her at all, as they were meant to.

"_Please Erik." _She whispered through her uncontrolled sobs.

* * *

Erik was absolutely shocked. It wasn't an enemy searching for him, but his Christine. Or maybe she was an enemy, he didn't know. He listened to her beautiful voice call his name. Oh, how beautiful it sounded on her fair pink lips; those lips that he had only dreamed of tasting. He heard the powerful sadness and worry in the calls, and it confused him. Why would she want to see him? Why would her voice sound so full of desperate longing? The calls became more frantic, and they quickly shifted into screams. He ached to call back, but was too speechless at her arrival. Then he began to hear the worst sound he had ever known. She was crying; muffled cries that echoed in the lair. It broke his heart to hear this sound, each sob tearing his heart a little more, so he had to stop it.

He silently slipped out of his hiding place and saw his love's body in a heap beside his organ, shaking from the sobs and her face in her lap. He walked close, maybe a yard away from her lovely body. Oh, how he had dreamed of that body, entwined with his, her small beautiful body that he loved so much.

"Why are you crying, child?" He nearly sang, attempting to sound strong with his voice, but even he noticed the pain and loss that filled the voice.

She looked up with red, swollen eyes. Her mahogany eyes were filled with sadness. But when they rested upon Erik's masked face, they filled with gleaming hope.

"...Erik?" she whispered in disbelief. It seemed as if the breath in her lungs had left her instantly.

"Yes, I'm here. Why are you weeping?" he asked. It hurt him so much to see her in pain, even if she had caused him so much.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his boney neck. "Oh Erik! I can't believe it's you!" she cried. This confused Erik even more. Why would she be so happy to see someone she did not love? He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words as she sobbed in his neck. Once his arms were around her, they were frozen in place. Her body felt so fragile in his arms, her shaking body. He loved her so much. Her small frame was perfect; he just wanted to hold her like this, for as long as he lived.

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry I left you. I was wrong. I need you. Please forgive me." She begged.

He pulled his face to where he could see her, and set her feet on the ground, but didn't remove his arms from her waist. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He was so confused.

"I'm not sure. I missed you. I had to come back, to make sure you were okay. I shouldn't have left. I am so sorry. "She replied. None of this made sense to him. She must have lost her mind, to beg forgiveness of this monster. It didn't matter to him. He pulled her closer, enjoying this dream. It had to be a dream.

They stood like that for a long time, crying in each others embrace. After a long time, he heard her sobs stop, and her weight resting on him. She had fallen asleep, right in his arms. He brought her to his swan bed, and gently laid her body down. He caressed her jaw line with his thumb, not believing this was really happening.

His bed being occupied, he fell into a dreamless sleep on his velvet love seat, not caring that his legs stuck off almost to his knees, for his angel had come back. For whatever reason, whatever intention, it seemed god had finally, _finally _showed poor Erik a kindness.

* * *

**Please review! Oh by the way,**

**_"Au revoir mon amour, mon Christine"_**

**means_ "Good-bye my love, my Christine" _in french.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!took me awhile, but enjoy!**

* * *

Christine's eyes fluttered open to rest upon the beautiful black lace floating around the swan bed. She lay her head back, remembering how utterly luxurious this bed was. It was so comfortable she thought as she ran her fingers down the soft, dark rouge velvet. It was the softest she had ever felt.

The bed brought back memories from that night so long ago.

_She had fainted the previous night, and awakened to her angels music. She climbed out and went to see her angel. She traced the lining of his jaw, when curiosity took over her and she unmasked his face to uncover…_

The memory gave her spine chills. She had not known he would react so. He had abused her, but oddly enough, she didn't seem in fear as she might have been expected to have been. She remembered feeling sorrow and pity for the man that had just moments earlier shoved her and cursed her. She did not understand his reaction at first, but then she had realized soon after.

He loved her so much that he was terrified. If she had seen his face, surely she would never love him. That brought a knew thought to Christine's mind.

She had seen him without his mask, and she did not fear his face. She had told Erik, time and time again, it did not cause her fear. The only fear he caused was due to his murderous past. And his uncontrollable temper. But the memory made her wonder if, for the first time she had ever known, maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he had been wrong about thinking she would never love him.

She pushed the thought from her mind. Of course, she cared deeply for the man, but love? She had thought she loved Raoul, but that was not at all what she felt. Then again, even when she believed to truly love Raoul, he had never caused so much…feeling, to stir inside her soul, as Erik did.

He had never caused the passion, or fire, or seduction Erik had caused just by his voice alone. Her angel's voice caused every nerve ending in her body to electrify. She had missed it terribly in her month and a half away from the music. The wretched period of time held memories she could never abandon.

She was with her angel now. That was all that mattered. Now that she thought of it, she should really be getting up and giving Erik some kind of explanation, although she could not quite explain herself, and was by no means ready to tell the story of her time away…

She tugged on the rope and the black lace curtains ascended toward the ceiling, each ruffle floating into its perfect spot to make the bed seem even more wonderful.

She crawled out of the beautiful swan bed and shivered a little as her feet, only protected by thin stockings, hit the cold floor. How had her shoes come off? Erik must have removed them as to not hurt the perfect bed. Yes, that was most likely correct, Christine thought as her eyes spotted her white flats with the small bow neatly set beside the swan bed.

She slipped them on, ignoring the slight dampness of her journey through the lake, and walked out of the room to find Erik.

He was where she had expected him to be, at his organ writing music. She lightly walked over, as to not frighten or anger him. She knew she should never interrupt him when he is writing, or he would be very angry

So she seated herself on the loveseat close to his organ, and silently waited for a chance to speak.

She didn't have to wait more than a few moments, because as if she had touched him, he quickly turned around and looked directly at her.

"Good morning, Christine. How are you?" he asked in a gruff voice, as if he had been crying. Oh, he had been, with her. They had cried in each others arms. That made her worry if her voice was rough as well.

"I'm quite fine, now that I know you are okay." she replied, in her raspy voice she had anticipated.

They just looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. She had no idea how to explain why she had returned, and he had no idea how to ask.

"Um… would you like some dinner?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

She hadn't even realized how famished she was. Or that she had slept so late. But she had stayed awake for the past two days, so at least she had an excuse. As if answering his question, her stomach rumbled. He smiled. "Yes I would." she answered, lightly smiling back.

* * *

"Very well, what would you like?" he asked. Food was the last think he was thinking of now, but he had to care for Christine.

She replied with "Whatever you want." as was expected.

He thought for a moment, then said "Filet Mignon with Alfredo pasta on the side it is." Both were his favorites. And, his best dishes.

He led her to his kitchen and gathered the materials and prepared them without a thought on the food. All he was thinking of was why his beloved Christine had returned. He was partly afraid of her return, for if she were to leave once again, it would utterly destroy him.

Neither were speaking, but both were absorbed in thoughts. Erik could always tell what Christine was feeling. He knew when she was lying or acting, although she was quite skilled at acting. Not lying though; she was an obvious liar. Now she was in deep thought, her eyes distant and her body relaxed.

She was so beautiful. As he studied her face, he noticed dim yellow and purple markings; bruises. Now that he saw them, they were everywhere, along her jaw, blotched on her neck. Her lips were swollen and red, her arms had almost finger-prints as bruises.

His heart stopped. He dropped the knife and was at her side in an instant. He very gently grabbed her face in his hands.

"What _happened_ to you Christine. What are these bruises? What happened? Are you okay?" the words spilled out. He had to stop himself.

She jumped. He had startled him. He didn't care. All his mind was set on _what_ had happened to his love.

She stared at him for a few moments, not seeming to be seeing him, just memories replaying behind her eyes. Then he noticed tears filling the eyes.

"Please do not cry. If I have upset you, I am deeply sorry." He assured. She looked so hurt. What had he said? Obviously something horrible. He began gently rubbing her injuries while his eyes filled with tears as well. To see Christine in pain tortured him, more than any other tragedy that had happened to him combined.

"Erik, it is not you who has upset me. Just the memories of how I obtained these bruises. I am sorry, but I do not feel ready to explain that yet. I am still very hurt." she replied. This caused him both relief and hurt. He hadn't caused her pain, but someone had.

Then she pulled him into an embrace, and held him there for a long time. He had so many questions. Why was she back? Why did she seem so broken? How did she get these injuries? Then Erik pulled away.

"So are you still hungry?" he asked, slightly grinning, although the smile didn't reach his eyes at all.

**

* * *

****i know i changed POV at a weird spot, but i started thinking Erik and couldn't stop :P and i'm kinda lost on where the story should go after started writing this story at random, without a real plot in mind. any ideas, msg me please!please review! Erik will give you a hug!****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Erik really was a great cook, Christine thought as she placed another slice of steak in her mouth and savored the delicious flavor. He wasn't eating, Christine noticed. How had she missed it? Her hunger must have overpowered her mind. She giggled silently to herself.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked when her piece of steak was in her stomach.

She seemed to have pulled him from a deep thought. "Oh no, food is the last thing on my mind at the moment." he replied. She knew very well what _was_ on his mind.

"But Erik, you are so thin. Are you sure you are okay?" she asked. He looked no more than one hundred twenty pounds, at _most. _Not much more than her own ninety seven, but he was so much taller than her. He was nearly six foot five, towering over her five foot two.

"I am sure. Do not worry yourself of Erik's health. I assure you, I am fine." he answered.

What did he mean by "_do not worry yourself of Erik's health?"_ She worried about his life, and if he was in bad health, she would worry herself to death. She didn't reply to this, but she knew he read it in her eyes. Or at least the slight worry that remained even after he had told her he was fine.

They sat in silence for the rest of her meal. She enjoyed her food to much to strike a conversation, and she knew it would be useless to bring up small talk when such a serious topic was in both of their minds. He looked as if he was afraid to ask her, since last time it had brought tears to her eyes.

She finished her food, and Erik took away her plate to wash. She offered to clean it herself, but of course he would not let her. He was such a gentleman, she thought.

Then he unexpectedly asked "Please Christine, tell Erik whatever happened to you. Why are you hurt? Why did you come back?" his voice was filled with burning curiosity and desperation.

She was surprised with the question. She had expected it eventually, but not less than an hour after she had broken down.

"I really do not feel comfortable talking about it…" she replied. She hoped he would take this and leave the subject, but he only pressed it further.

"Christine, you have been hurt. Whether you want to tell me or not, I need to know. Even if you do not want to speak of you're obtaining these markings, can you explain your return?"

That was rude. "I can't! Both are to do with each other, and I just _can't_ speak of it right now!"

"And why is that?" he replied in a raised tone. Why were they arguing? Their relationship was so fragile right now. She didn't care. He was being rude. She could hardly blame him. But that didn't stop her from arguing further.

"For God's sake it happened less than two days ago damnit! Why are you in such a rush to bring out this painful memory?" she answered, in a raised tone.

This seemed to take him aback. He just stared at her. She hadn't realized how utterly rude she had just been. She didn't care. Tears spilled from her eyes. She did not want him to see her so weak, so she ran out of the room, as angrily as she could make it look like. She hoped he wouldn't notice her acting, but she knew he _always _knew when she was acting.

She ran to the room with the swan and shut the door. A little too hard, she thought as she flinched at the _bang_ it created.

Why was she acting like this? She had ripped his heart out. Now he had amazingly taken her back, and she hadn't even explained herself yet. He was beyond too good for her. She wondered how his life had been if he hadn't been born with his deformity.

She knew he would have an amazing life. Fighting off girls, rich beyond belief. The world would be blessed with his music. She wondered if he would still want her.

She stopped herself. She would not wish for what would never happen. He was deformed, and he loved _her_. And she cared for him. So much. Oh, why did she yell at him?

She was acting as if what happened to her was worse than what Erik had experienced. She knew her problem was bad, but not as bad as Erik's life. She only knew a fraction of what had happened to him.

He was a bastard, his mother never loved him and she beat him. His dad left him, society rejected him. When he was only a child, his damn mother sold him to a traveling circus! What a horrid life.

At least Christine's troubles had drove her back to her angel. She wasn't exactly _thankful _of what happened, just glad it happened before she married the foul beast she had called her love. Raoul deserves Erik's past. Erik was so much better than him. Sure, he had murdered a few people, but was that unexpected? Life had tortured him and not taught him any better, and it wasn't like he had killed people without reason.

Her thoughts of sorrow were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She had to apologize. And she had to tell Erik what had happened, no matter how much it killed her.

"Christine?" he whispered. She ran over to the door and twisted the handle, ready to face her past.


	5. Chapter 5

**took awhile but heres the big secret she's been keeping! please reiew!**

* * *

Christine opened the door, full of fear. She did not want to e-live the night that had brought her to Erik. When she looked up at his golden eyes, sadness rushed through her. They were so hurt. She had been nothing but cruel to the person in the world that loved her the most. She could feel tears already, and she hadn't even begun her story.

"Christine I am so…" he began in a soft voice, but she cut him off.

"No, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." She said, gently touching his hand. It wasn't a romantic gesture, but more of one to comfort herself. "I'm sorry. It just that this memory is still so painful and I couldn't…"

This time he was the one to cut her off. "I should apologize. I should not have spoken so rudely. You do not have to speak of it if you do not wish to."

Too late for that. She had already decided that she would tell him tonight, right now. "Come in." she said, wrapping her hand in his to take him over to the beautiful swan bed. Again, not for romance, but to tell her story. Erik trembled all the same, as if this were the first time someone held his hand. When this thought entered her mind, she wondered if she really _was_ the first to hold his hand. His cold, boney fingers oddly soothed her and made her feel a little less hurt.

They sat down, although at first Erik was hesitant to get in the bed with her. She sat for a few minutes, tracing his boney hand, and gathering her thoughts. She was looking down at his hand, not knowing how to begin. Then she brought her head up to look at her angel. He was watching her intently, waiting for her to start, and fearing the tears they both knew would come very soon. Christine closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began her story.

"After I left you," _great start _she thought to herself as she felt Erik's hand tremble, "Raoul began acting very strange. At first, it was small things. He made me get an entire new wardrobe. He said _'Anything the phantom had seen you in was filthy'. _Then we began arguing, relentlessly. About useless matters, but still fierce. Then he would not allow me to sing. I was only allowed to sing for _him._ I was forced to deny numerous offers to sing. I was given one hour each day to sing. Anytime I was caught singing otherwise, I would be in deep trouble." When he heard this, she could already tell he was getting angry. Not at her, hopefully.

"Then one night, two days ago, he wanted to go out for the evening. I dressed soon afterward and decided to wear the locket my father gave me a week before he passed away. The locket had been my mother's, and her mother's, and her mother's. My dad had kept it ever since my mother passed away, but passed it to me on his death bed.

"Raoul came to see if I was ready, but refused to let me out wearing the locket. He said _'It did not match, the phantom had seen me in it, and it was ugly.'_ I took this extremely personally, and I refused to take it off. Eventually he grew very angry, as I became angry myself. He would not allow me to go, and so he left." Christine stopped. She was about to begin the worst part. She looked up at Erik, his eyes full of support and sorrow. She recognized anger in the golden eyes as well, but she could tell it was not directed at her in the least. She blinked and felt the first tear make its way down her cheek.

She took a deep breath, and continued. "That night, he returned smelling of alcohol. Knowing he was not a kind man when intoxicated, I did my best to avoid him. It grew very late, so I retired to my bedroom. We did not share a bedroom, so I didn't have to worry for him to come him. I should have locked my door.

" I heard a banging on my door, just as I was nearly asleep. I pretended to be asleep, but he barged in. He walked so crooked it was a wonder he didn't fall. Then he began saying things like _Can't wait _and _let's now_. None of his sentences were understandable. Then he came over to my bed." She had to stop once again. She leaned into Erik for comfort. He gently rubbed her back to make her feel better. She gathered herself, and started once again. She couldn't help but enter the memory entirely, as if she was in the night again. She repeated everything from the night as if it were happening.

"_What are you doing?" I asked Raoul_

"_Getting what I want." he replied in a slur of words as he landed on top of her._

"_Get off! You're drunk!" I yelled._

_He just smiled. He shoved his lips onto mine. It hurt, He tasted wretched, a mixture of liquor and cigars stained his lips. I struggled, but this only seemed to make him angrier. He was shoving his tongue down my throat, so I bit down, _hard.

_He yelped and pulled back. Then he gave me a look of hatred, and he smacked me across the face full force. This shocked me, but before he had his lips smothering mine again, I screamed at the top of my lungs. He began yelling at me, most __incomprehensible. Why did no servants come? Surely they heard the commotion. I need their help!_

_When I got a chance to breath, I asked in a hateful tone "Where are the servants?" this brought a smile to his wretched mouth._

"_Let dem ahll time off, deary." he replied in a slurred sardonic tone. He let them off? The slimy bastard. He must have been planning this even when he was sober. I began struggling furiously. This only made him angry. He wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed. I choked for a few moments but found an opening, and punched him in the stomach. He was only stunned for a few moments._

Christine was crying so heavily, but she couldn't stop. She didn't even look up to read Erik's expression, for fear of what it held.

_He abused me vigorously, and this went on for nearly ten minutes, but it felt like hours. He just hit me and hit me. Finally I gave up on my efforts to save myself, and began begging for my life. I was so exhausted, I could not struggle any further and took his beatings for the rest of the night while he..._

She couldn't finish that sentence. "I cried for the rest of the night, and ran away as soon as he had fallen asleep. I hid in the park, crying and crying, until I decided to come here." She finished, not caring that her voice had been so thrown by sobs it had been difficult to understand. Erik had only seen the least of her bruised, for the rest were hidden by her clothing.

Both were crying uncontrollably. She buried her face in her neck and took him in an embrace. They sat for a long time. She had finally told im the big secret. She had only been here a day, and it had taken so much to tell him this. She couldn't have expected for her to wait any longer though. It was such a relief that he knew.

When the tears stopped, Christine was exhausted. Erik seemed to notice, so he let go of her from his embrace and set her back. He looked at her with pained eyes.

"Get some rest. I…I am so sorry." he ran his finger across her cheek, then stood up and began to leave.

"Wait. Don't go. Please stay with me tonight?" she asked. She wanted his comfort. She meant this in no romantic way. It still made him nervous though. He hesitantly nodded and climbed into the swan bed. He wrapped his arms around her middle, and began humming a soft lullaby. She fell into a deep sleep in her angels arms, and had never felt so relieved and comforted in her entire life.

* * *

**i know its pretty rough raoul bashing, but this is the story in my head! i apologize if you don't like it. Please review! i want good or bad reviews. please! **

**oh and i almost forgot. tons of thanks to the narnian phantom stallion for helping me get my storyline decided! sorry i didn't credit you in the last chapter, but computer was being a butt. thanks for the help!**

**please please please PLEASE review! thanks for reading, and tons of thanks for reiewning! 3!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**i am sooo sorry! i was so busy this week. I will try to make up for it by writing two chapters tomorrow. but here it is! i realized that everything was too serious, so i made a light-hearted chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

Christine slowly pulled out of her deep sleep. She had dreamt of a memory. She was with her father, and he had played her a beautiful song on his violin. That brought her many more memories of her father. She had loved him so, and still did, although he had been dead for nearly ten years.

Her eyes were still closed, and she did not wish to open them. She was so relaxed and comforted. She wondered why? Yes, this bed was quite comforting, but she felt so warm and soothed. Then she felt the embrace on her waist and remembered.

She had asked Erik to stay with her. He must have fallen asleep; the poor man. He seemed so exhausted. Most of the time he hid it from her, but he couldn't have possibly hidden the exhaustion she saw in him yesterday evening. What had tired him so?

As gently as she possibly could, she turned her head slightly to see if he was asleep or not. She found that his eyes were sealed and his lip was in a fine line. His breathing was a low hum, breathing in perfect rhythm. This almost aroused a giggle in her. He was such a musical genius; he even kept rhythm in his sleep!

She looked upon his unmasked face. She felt no horror, but pity. She did not pity him because of his disfigurement, but all the tortures it had caused him. He looked so delicate in his sleep, almost childlike. She resisted the urge to stroke his fragile cheek, knowing she did not wish to wake him, yet.

She silently shifted out of the bed, trying her very best not to wake him. Luckily, she had been blessed with ballet skills. She could easily make her feet cause no noise, and she was not clumsy.

She made her way to his kitchen. She decided she would make him a nice breakfast. Although it was small, she wanted to do something nice for Erik. She knew he would deeply appreciate it all the same.

She couldn't find much, but decided on omelets. She quickly cooked them, exited to wake Erik. She wanted to talk to him. She mainly just wanted to hear his voice. Once they were done, the smell of breakfast filled the air. She hoped it would not wake him.

She silently returned to the swan bed. To her pleasure, he was still asleep. She tiptoed to his side and laid a hand on his firm shoulder. He didn't react.

She smiled and climbed into the bed next to him. She stroked his cheek, as she had resisted doing earlier. "Wake up Erik." She whispered. His eyes opened just a little.

He groaned and shifted his position, as if he was still asleep. Then his eyes flew open and stared at Christine in disbelief.

"What? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

He just stared for a few seconds. "No, my love. I am just not accustom to waking to a beautiful woman as yourself." He replied. She blushed and smiled, and he started breathing quickly.

"I made you some breakfast." She said in a gentle tone with a small smile on her face and removing her hand from his face. She wanted to be as sweet as possible, to make the awakening a good one. This seemed to cause his heart to race. She smiled.

"Come on, get up!" She teased, tugging on his thin arm. He was so thin, but she knew although it didn't look like it, he had a huge amount of power in these thin arms.

"Alright, alright." He said as he rose up. She followed him off the swan bed. When her feet were on the floor, she wrapped her hand in his and led him to the kitchen. His hand felt so strong in hers, much bigger than her small hand.

* * *

They had eaten the omelets, which were delicious, in only a few minutes. Both had been starved.

How nice it had been to awaken to Christine's beautiful, shining smile. He was shocked by how caring she was. Never had he been awoken…_kindly._ Screaming maybe, abuse definitely, but to a smile and the smell of breakfast? He could hardly believe Christine even existed. She was almost too good to be true.

But he knew she was real. He had held her all last night.

She had fallen asleep quickly, and he wanted to do the same, but he stayed awake for almost the rest of the night. He wanted to enjoy having her so close in his arms, that body he had only dreamed of touching before. And when he did fall asleep, he dreamed of him holding her, exactly as he was in real life. His dream was reality because reality was better than anything he could have hoped for.

That was the first time that thought had _ever_ entered his mind. Never had reality been better than his fragile hopes and dreams that had always been brutally crushed by the rest of the world.

He looked beside him where this amazing angel sat, staring at him. Her pink lips raised into a grin. Then his eyes rested upon the yellow and purple blotches on her skin. He had been trying not to think about it, but now the thoughts flooded into his mind.

The night before, she had told him the story that had been such a painful story for him to endure. It had taken all of his strength to keep himself from going to the world above and murdering Raoul for what he had done. Whatever feelings of dislike he had towards the filth before were turned into a strong, burning hatred. Never in his life had he felt such hatred to any living being on this planet, and that was saying something.

He shook these thoughts from his mind. She was in such a happy mood, he just wanted to enjoy the light feeling this morning gave him.

"You know, we haven't had a music lesson in an awfully long time," She began.

"That is an excellent idea! How I've missed you're voice." He interrupted without even trying. He hadn't thought of lessons in a long time, and to do it again made him burst with excitement.

She giggled. "Well you seem not to be able to wait. Let's go."

They had a great lesson. Possibly the best lesson ever. When they had finished, it was nearly lunchtime. Christine cooked a great meal and then they returned to the music room as soon as possible. For the rest of the day they sang, played music on various instruments, and danced.

After dinner, they returned to the same activities. Such a wonderful day! His entire day was spent with his beautiful Christine and his beautiful music.

Neither brought up the previous night. Maybe it was because both were afraid. That's not why Erik hadn't brought it up. He had enjoyed the day so much, it hardly crossed his mind. And he guessed that Christine felt the same way.

At nearly midnight, Erik was too exhausted to continue. He led Christine to the swan bedroom. She was tired too, but was still beaming from the day they had shared.

As he was about to leave to sleep on the loveseat, Christine stopped him.

"Won't you stay?" She asked, her tone filled with sweetness. She gave him irresistible puppy dog eyes, taking over him with her brown gleaming eyes.

He crawled next to her, and this time, Erik fell asleep in Christine's embrace.

* * *

**i know. all of my chapters are really short. idk. i am just unable to write a long chapter. so sorry. but anyway, hope you liked it, sorry for the long wait, and PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**i am soooooooooooo sorry that its taken me so long to write another chapter. i thought i was going to write a lot more but then i got really busy. long story. please forgive me! and i know this one is short, but i have the next chapter half written and it will be posted soon!**

* * *

They spent many wonderful days just like that. Breakfast, music, lunch, music, dinner, music, sleep. It was utter bliss. Erik had never felt so carefree and perfect. His entire world now was just his music and his Christine. No violence, no pain, just the only two lovely blessings he had ever been given in his life.

He had to remind himself time and time again that this was no dream, everything was really happening. He really was playing his violin in a way he had never done before. He was playing notes without thought, composing a symphony in his head as the lovely notes were created.

Christine was really standing in front of him, so close he had to be careful not to strike her with his bow. Her eyes closed, taking in his music. They were really together, really experiencing the feeling the music created. Passion, love, so many emotions.

When the song's final notes hung in the air, Christine's eyes remained closed. Then she asked him to play another instrument.

Erik had so many to choose from. He had everything from a piccolo to a tuba, to a cello and an organ. He had nearly every instrument anyone could imagine. Many were his own inventions.

He played many of them for her. Never did her eyes open, even when she asked for another song. He played his harp, flute, French horn, cello, organ, and four of his own devices. Not once did he make a mistake, although he had never had any sort of musical teaching.

After Erik had played yet another original song on his violin, Christine's eyes finally opened. He knew her eyes perfectly, but he was still hit by the beauty of her deep mahogany eyes. It seemed every time she blinked his heart skipped a beat.

"I would love to learn an instrument. Would you teach me?" she asked.

This exited Erik. Not only could he sing with her, but _play music_ with her? He could almost hear the music they would create.

"Of course Christine. I would love to teach you an instrument. What would you be interested in playing?" Erik never did prefer any instruments over others, but he knew that most other people only played one to a few instruments, not hundreds.

"Any will do. But I may choose violin for my first. I've always wanted to be able to play as my father once had." Her glistening eyes faded a little. Christine was still mourning her father's death.

He must have been a great man. Erik wondered if her father would have ever approved of him. He doubted it. It was a wonder Christine even thought of him as a _human_, let alone someone she cared for deeply.

She did not love him. But he loved her, and he reminded her every day. She had never spoken the words Erik had longed for so desperately. He shook these thoughts from his mind. He was in such a lovely mood, he didn't want his thoughts of despair ruin it.

"I will teach you violin then." He said. Christine yawned. "First thing in the morning."

They slept together every night now. It was never anything beyond an embrace. Of course Erik wanted much, _much_ more than that, but he couldn't ask her for these things. He should be thankful she gave him happiness.

Erik hardly recognized himself. Although he was still his dark, gothic self, he was turned almost…cheerful when Christine was with him. For many years she had brought him what he thought was happiness, but those feelings were nothing compared to what he felt now.

They had never spoken of the events that brought her back to Erik. He had thought of it of course, and he was sure she had as well. Neither brought it up though. But for some reason, it didn't feel as if it was needed to be spoken of.

Before she had told him, there was the question in both their minds. 'What drove her here?' in Erik's mind and 'when should I tell him?' in hers. Afterward, it was as if nothing stood in their way.

He stopped his thoughts as Christine cuddled up to him. Erik listened as her breathing slowed into a sweet hum.

He gently pressed his lips on the soft skin of her forehead and whispered "I love you, Christine."

* * *

Christine was very happy. She was warm in the swan bed, with Erik's strong arms around her waist, her face buried in his cold chest. She listened to his heart beat. Even his heart seemed to sing a song.

Right before she slipped into sleep, she felt Erik's lips kiss her forehead and whisper 'I love you, Christine.'

* * *

**hope you liked it! and again, so sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**finally! i wrote a _long _chapter! (or at least i consider it long, its the longest i've ever written!) i worked sooo hard on this, so please, enjoy.**

_

* * *

Christine woke up to Erik smiling. "Good morning, beautiful." He said in a cheerful tone. Someone was in a good mood._

"_Good morning to you. You seem cheerful today. What is it?" she replied, yawning._

"_How would you like to go for a stroll in the park? Its so beautiful today and you haven't been above in weeks. I'm sure you miss the world."_

"_Oh Erik that would be lovely! Just let me dress and we can go." she said in an exited voice. How long it had been since she had seen daylight!_

_Christine dressed quickly in a beautiful evening dress that Erik had made for her. On top of all the other things he was a genius in, he could make beautiful clothes. _

_He told her that her skin color would look beautiful with this shade. The dress was yellow with blue designes. Although she would have never imagined this combination to ever be slightly pretty, this was possibly the most beautiful evening dress she had ever worn._

_When she finished, she dashed out of the room. Erik was sitting on his piano bench, of course._

_She smiled and walked to his side. She lay a hand on his shoulder. "Hello."_

_He jumped a little, but when he turned to look at her, his jaw dropped. "Christine, you're so…beautiful." He said breathlessly. "I expected this color to look good on you, but I never expected _this."

_Christine blushed. "Thank you." Christine was flattered and she wasn't sure what to say._

"_Shall we go?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence. She nodded yes as he took her hand and led her to the gondola._

_The trip across the misty lake was short, or maybe her excitement seemed to make the minutes feel like seconds. As they made their way through the passageway, a thought occurred to Christine._

"_Erik, aren't you afraid you will be seen?" He was wanted as a murderer, and even if no authorities saw him, he could still be mocked by other people._

"_Yes, but it will be worth your happiness." he replied. _

_The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silence. When they reached outside, Christine noticed Erik's worried expression._

_She gently brushed her hand across the half of his boney face that wasn't concealed in the white mask. "It will be okay, Erik. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_He gazed into her eyes with a look of wonder. The look of anxiety left his face, and he led her out of the building full of confidence._

_When the first rays of sun met her skin she was surprised. The sun almost _hurt._ It had been so long, her skin and eyes must have adjusted to the darkness of Erik's lair._

_Erik grinned and stuck out his arm. "May I do you the pleasure of escorting you to the park?"_

_Christine caught on to his playful mood. "Why of course, that would be _divine." _she replied in the most fake formal tone she could create. She slid her arm into the crevice of his arm. Although the mood was light and playful, her heart was beating faster._

_When they arrived at the park, Christine took it all in. These were the things she would hardly see again, if ever. Children playing, beautiful flowers surrounding her, ducks splashing in the pond, couples locking arms, oh how much she would miss it!_

_But she had to give it up. She would much rather have Erik than all of the simple pleasures she received from walking outside. _

_Christine was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed that everyone at the park was staring at them. Some looked shocked, some looked angery, and some were laughing._

"_Why don't we go somewhere more secluded?" Christine whispered to Erik. He nodded and she led him to her favorite part of the park. _

_They arrived at a small opening in the trees. It was just the way she remembered it, only faded to the oranges and yellows of autumn._

_She led him to the bench that sat overlooking a small pond. There was a mother duck in the pond, with six little ducklings following her in a jagged line. She wondered what it would be like to have children. She longed for a child._

_She stopped those thoughts. Did she really wish for a child? A child with Erik? _

_They sat together on the bench she had sat on so many times alone. This was her special place, and she was sharing it with the man she….loved?_

_This is not the time to think about that, she thought to herself. She should be able to just relax with Erik by her side._

"_This spot is beautiful, Christine. It seems important to you." He said. She could tell that he was asking for a story._

"_Yes, it is. I came here many times as a child. No one was around, so I always had it to myself. I used to come here when I was sad, because the scenery and animals always seemed so happy and perfect, it made me imagine that mine was happy and perfect as well. It really helped me get through some sad times."_

_She felt bad after she had said it. Erik's life was so much more depressing, and he never had a place to run away to._

"_I'm sorry Erik. I know you have had worse times than me, and you never had a happy place like I did. I didn't mean to sound pitiful when I told you." she said. _

"_I'm sorry to correct you, Christine," he started. "I had, no have, my own happy place." Christine gave him a puzzled took. He took her hand and his eyes intensified. _

"_You were my happy place, Christine. Anything to do with you instantly lifted me from any sadness I had ever felt. I've loved you for as long as I've ever known." he replied sincerely. _

_Erik was so sweet. He loved her. Why couldn't she love him back? Or did she love him? Maybe she was afraid to admit it to herself. If she admitted her feelings to Erik, that meant giving her mind and soul to him. _

_Was it already his?_

_She worried about admitting her true feelings to him. He could be so violent and uncontrollable. If he ever got violent with her again, would she still love him?_

_She decided she could handle any problems they faced in the future. She knew deep in her soul that Erik would not hurt her. She was just creating excuses for her self to be the coward that she had always been._

"_Erik?" Christine began. Her voice sounded so nervous._

"_Yes?" she seemed to have pulled him from a deep thought._

"_I…I love…" her statement was interrupted._

"_Ah, if it isn't the little whore and her hideous friend?" she heard in a familiar voice._

"_Raoul! What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his rude remark. Erik didn't seem to be able to brush it off so easily._

"_I noticed you here and was hoping to settle unfinished business. Then I noticed this bastard and decided it was about time someone taught him not to interfere with other's lives." he replied crudely._

"_Erik had nothing to do with what happened. _I _left _you." _Christine said, her voice full of fire. _

_Erik's hand began trembling in Christine's grasp and his hand was crushing hers. If she wasn't so distracted and angry, it may have been quite painful. She guessed that Erik was quite angry as well._

"_And you left me for what? Some poor misfit in which you felt sorry for? Someone you did not even love?" Raoul said in a raised, sardonic tone. _

_Erik was breathing very heavily. He was controlling himself with all his power. It will not take much more to push him over the top. Christine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_You are the one I do not love. I love Erik." she replied, glancing over at Erik. These were the first time he had ever heard her say it. His eyes were instantly filled with tears._

"_Aw, did I ruin some 'sentimental moment'? Well that is not what I came here for." Christine was about to ask him what, but his drawing of his sword seemed to answer that question._

_Erik shot up from the bench and drew his own sword. Christine watched in terror as the man she loved was sword fighting with the man she hated. _

_Everything moved in a blur. All she heard was steel crashing and grunts._

_Then everything stopped. There was a body on the ground, unmoving._

_She stared at the body, expecting to see Raoul's light blue suit stained in red. _

_But when her eyes fell upon a body dressed entirely in black. Erik._

_Instantly her breath left her and the world disappeared. It was only her and Erik's lifeless body. She ran to him. Everything was covered in blood. She Focused on his face and watched as his eyes moved to her. He was still alive!_

_He seemed to be trying to say something. She watched, tears hot against her cheeks, as his body froze and his golden eyes glazed and the glow she had been so used to faded away. _

_He was gone._

_She collapsed onto the dying grass. She looked around herself. Trees were dying, plants were dying. She turned her head and watched as a hawk snatched up a mouse far in the distance. Death surrounded her._

_She looked down at her chest. It was heaving. Only then did she notice she was screaming. Then all her senses came back to her, and above her blood-curdling screams, she heard Raoul _laughing.

_In that moment all she wanted was his death. She instantly desired his blood on her hands, staining her dress. She forgot about everything and almost _needed_ to laugh down at her own kill. Raoul was not human any more. He was only one thing to her now. Her prey. _

_She slowly lifted herself off of the ground and started towards Raoul. He hardly noticed her. Her legs carried her at a speed she had never known possible._

_She heard herself…growl. She had become an animal, but she didn't care. Raoul looked up at her. She was only about two yards away now. She set target on his throat. She would rip it to pieces._

_Raoul quickly stuck out his sword. Christine had no time to stop. She looked down at her stomach and watched as the blade began to pierce through her skin…

* * *

_

Christine busted back into reality. All she heard was screaming. Was it her own?

She threw her hands onto her stomach. No blood, no gash. Then she remembered Erik's death.

Tears fell from her eyes. Her entire body was shaking so uncontrollably she wondered if she was even shaking herself.

Then the world came into view. She was on the swan bed, and something was in fact, shaking her.

She looked to her side and saw Erik's worried face. His face had no blood on it, and no wounds. Only a mask and terrified eyes.

She looked at him in wonder. He was alive! She heard him say things like _its okay_ and _it was only a dream _and _I love you _and _I'm here._

It was only a dream! That didn't stop her from the feeling she had when she thought Erik had died. She felt no life in her. No love. Only hate and sorrow.

In that moment she was sure of nothing else in the world as much as this. She controlled her sobs so she could speak coherently.

"Erik, I love you." she said, her voice filled with all the certainty in the world.

* * *

**okay so hope you liked it! it look me _hours_ but i finally got it! its kind of weird, but again, its the story in my head.**

**a response to FineEyedElizabeth's comment: i totally agree with you, i've been trying to write more 1800's but I'm not being very successful. sorry that i write kind of modern, i will really try my hardest for the rest of the story.**

**and to everyone, PLEASE review! you don't know how much it helps! Erik will give you a hug if you do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i know this chapter is very very short, and i was going to make it WAY longer, but i was too excited to update! i'm sooo sorry its taken me so long. i just haven't felt like writing. please enjoy, next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

She had said the words Erik had so long thirsted for. He hadn't expected those beautiful words to come out of her quivering lips, but they had.

When she had done so, it almost felt like his heart exploded and his body was on fire. A fiery passion that did not burn painfully, but caused such a sweet feeling in his soul. He had only ever gotten this feeling previously by music. But even then, he had only felt it in music few times.

This feeling was stronger. Much stronger then what he felt in music, but it was the same feeling.

Oh, how he loved her. _She is truly an angel sent from God, blessing this demon with all the love he could ever imagine _Erik thought. He just stared into her eyes. No words could explain what he felt. She gazed at him with glowing eyes. She looked happy, relieved, or maybe certain. As if she had been so confused before, but now everything made sense.

Nothing was making sense to Erik. Questions swirled in his head. _How could such a being as Christine love me? What made her realize she did? Am I dreaming?_

Christine broke the silence, but with a relieved sigh, like she had been holding her breath and forgot to release it. Her eyes remained locked with his as her delicate hand softly touched his face. His hideous, deformed, unmasked face that she, unbelievably, loved.

Only then did he realize the moisture on his face. He had begun to cry? Now that he realized, more tears streamed from his eyes and he let out a low moan.

"Chr..Christine…is this true?" he said in a voice that sounded like a whisper. He knew it was true, he knew when Christine lied. He had to ask. It felt too good to be true.

"Yes Erik, I love you." She replied. Her saying the words again sent the fiery burn through his body again, and he trembled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words to me." He said.

She just smiled. He couldn't control himself any longer. He fell into her arms. He gently kissed her collar bone as he sobbed into it. She sang to him, a little tune of the words "I love you." over and over again.

After a long time, he pulled his head up and gazed into her eyes. She loved him! Finally!

* * *

Christine looked up at the man she loved. She lifted her hand to his face and traced his eyes, his cheeks, his jawbones, his nose, his lips. His lips were very thin. It was the last place there was until his deformity began on the side of his face.

She brought him closer and kissed his nose. He seems to tremble. Her kiss turned into a smile on his nose, and she drifted a little lower to his chin, just under his lips. He was shivering now. She was driving him crazy. She silently giggled to herself, and went for his lips.

Very, very lightly, she pressed her lips onto his for their first kiss.

As soon as they touched a fire exploded in her. This gentle kiss wasn't enough. She pressed harder, and Erik mimicked her pressure. Her hands flew to his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. At the same time his arms pressed her closer, tightly. But it wasn't close enough.

Her lips parted. Erik pushed her back onto the beautiful swan bed and pressed his body over hers. Her tongue lightly touched his lip.

She was a bit frightened by the intensity of his kissed. She loved him, and she didn't want him to stop kissing her, or holding her. But too soon the kiss ended. Erik jumped off her with wide eyes and was breathing very heavily.

"Um….goodnight. Go to sleep." He said in a voice that sounded pained.

"But I just slept…" She began.

"Please!" He said in a raised tone. She obeyed, and pulled the cover over herself.

"I love you," She said in a gentle voice. Erik was walking, nearly running, for the door.

"Goodnight." He said while shutting the door. She heard it locking. What was going on?

She lay in the dark for a few minutes, thinking of the past hour she had spent with Erik. That nightmare she had made her realize how deeply she cared for Erik, and how she could simply not live without him.

For whatever reason he left so suddenly, she didn't dwell on. She found it oddly easy to follow Erik's wishes for her to sleep. With thoughts filling her mind, she slipped into a dreamful sleep. Dreaming of Erik.

* * *

**:) hope you enjoyed! please review! i always LOVE to know what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**so i haven't updated in FOREVER, and im sorry, but i have been soooo busy. but enjoy, and please review! *reviews always make me write faster, gives me inspiration.***

* * *

Christine felt herself come out of sleep, but did not open her eyes. She was afraid of what her day might become. She noted the dull sound of music in her ears, and the smell of roses somewhere.

She wondered if confessing her love had been a wise choice. Surely she couldn't live with him for more than a year or so and not tell him, but maybe it had been too soon. They had only been living together for a month. No. It had been time. She had known him ever since she was a young child.

Maybe kissing him had been a bad choice though. They had not only kissed, but kissed _passionately_. There had been a fire in that kiss. A need for another one. Never had she felt that in a kiss from another man, although she had only kissed Raoul previously.

A kiss from Raoul was quite different. Feeling of hate stirred as his name came into her mind. She never even wanted to hear his name in her thoughts ever again.

Erik had not slept in her bed that night. It had been the first time in a month that he had not. He had left her suddenly, and locked her bedroom door. For what purpose, she was unsure of. But all the same, she desired his arms locked around her like how she had grown so accustomed to.

She heard a shuffling sound. So Erik was awake? Where was he though? She wondered if her door was still locked. Maybe he was coming to let her out.

She sighed and opened her eyes. Yes, her door was open but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. There was Erik, in the chair by the bed, head in his hands. She quietly got up and tip-toed over to him.

Laying her hand on his shoulder, she said "Good-morning, Erik."

She must have startled him, for she felt his body jump and heard an intake of breath.

"Oh, Christine. Erik did not hear you awake."

She gave him a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. And you?"

"Very nice, but it would have been better with you by my side." She replied, noting his unmasked side of his face turning a bit red. He smiled, his thin lips showing thin creases on the sides. He was aging. Erik was much older than she, and it hurt her thinking of it. He was already so thin; she didn't want to worry about age as well.

"So what are we to do today?" she asked.

Standing up, he replied "I've arranged you a show in a city nearby for you to sing. I'm sure you need the fresh air."

This surprised her. It had been long since she'd seen the light of day, and her sickly yellow tinted skin color showed it. She was ecstatic. Erik was so great to her."

"Oh Erik thank you, thank you! You are truly too great to me!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. His body seemed to stiffen, and she thought of the previous night.

"Erik, I love you." She whispered in his ear. She felt him tremble under her touch.

"Christine, I love you with all my wretched soul. You do not know how wonderful it is for me to hear you say so." He gently replied.

They shared a moment of tenderness, until Erik broke the silence.

"Your show is at two, and it is ten now. We must get going. Dress and be ready by eleven, the city is an hour away."

"And how should I dress?" she asked.

"Dress warmly, and in colors that are light. Your pieces today will be bright and cheerful, so dress appropriately."

Christine nodded, and Erik left her to prepare.

She browsed through her wardrobe that Erik had bought her, all elegant dresses of the finest quality. Her eyes fell upon a one she hadn't seen previously. It was a beautiful silk gown; light pink with lace bordering the chest, mid section, and translucent drapes of lace covering the bottom half. Beads formed a design on the bust.

It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

It wasn't just that it was _beautiful_, but it was so _original._ She had to know where Erik had found it. It must have cost a fortune.

She picked it up, and it was heavy. Layers and layers of soft lace under the silk, to make the bottom bulge nearly half a foot away from your legs, and as it got further down, it got further out.

Putting it on was quite difficult; the corset had many complicated ties and buttons, most likely mainly for show. Not like anyone would be seeing her corset…

She giggled. Maybe someday, in the future…

She cut off that thought instantly. She knew it was improper for a woman such as herself to think of such things.

After a long time, at least half an hour, she finally got the dress on. She didn't care that it took so long, because the dress was worth it_. _Not only did it fit every curve of her body _perfectly, _but it was extremely comfortable. Never had she worn a lacy dress without constant scratching and discomfort. Whoever had designed this dress had to of been a pure _genius!_

She dashed out of her room, ruffles of dress flying beside her. She was running so fast that she didn't notice Erik standing right at her door. She crashed into him and expected to find herself on the floor, but Erik caught her and held her tightly.

"What are you _doing _Christi…_" _He began nearly yelling at her, but stopped mid sentence. He just stared at her with his glowing eyes, bewildered. Christine blushed. Surely he was noticing her great dress.

"Christine…you are so…beautiful." He choked out.

She smiled and blushed more. "Where did you obtain this amazing dress? I believe it is the best dress I've ever worn, or seen!"

His thin lips curved into a slight smile, something she was beginning to see more often. "I made it." he said simply.

Christine was amazed. _How could he have…oh yeah; he's a genius._

"Erik, that is so remarkable. This dress is astounding. I love you." She reminded him. That brought her to ask him just _what _had happened the previous night. "So…what-" she began, but Erik cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips.

"I love you as well, my Christine. You must be hungry. What would you like to eat?" he said.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Shall we be leaving now?" he nodded. Erik shyly took her hand in his. Christine gazed at him and smiled, and was glad that he returned one.

Erik got a carriage for them. She didn't pay much attention to anything throughout the trip. She was still a bit tired, and fell asleep on Erik's bony shoulder. It was actually quite comfortable.

She awakened to Erik softly whispering her name. She picked herself up from his lap; she must have fallen off his shoulder into his lap.

"Good afternoon, Madam Daae." He said. She smiled in return. Then she gently brushed her lips to his. It felt so natural to do this, wake up to him, kiss him. She truly did love him.

She stepped down from the cab and glanced around this new setting. The city was nice, not dirty or crowded. She really liked this city. Erik led her to a magnificent building. A sign indicated that it was an opera.

"I cannot view your performance from the audience, for obvious reasons." He started "So I will be within the walls." Christine just stared at him for a moment. She loved him, but sometimes he could just be strange!

Never mind, as long as she knew he was listening. "I will be singing for you, dear Erik." She had only sung for two other people before. Her father and…Raoul.

Only to the people she loved. But now she will be singing for someone she loves. It wasn't the first time she had sung for Erik, she had many times before. He was her teacher…is her teacher.

A half hour before her show, her and Erik parted ways. She had to get ready. The minutes passing without him were unkind to her, making her a little miserable as each one went into the next. If she was singing cheerfully, she would have to see her Erik or her voice just wouldn't be joyful.

Five minutes before the show started, she went into a dark hall. Surely Erik was close by. She whispered his name, without reply.

She tried a few more times, until she heard "Christine I love you." She was instantly happy again.

She went onstage and saw a big theater, almost as big as her opera once was, and it was filled with people. No matter, she had never had stage fright.

She sang her heart out, and glanced upon the faces of her viewers to examine their expressions. Most were in awe, but she noticed one was gaping at her. She took a few more moments to observe, and then she felt her face go pale white.

She knew him. And he knew her. She was shaking now, and she noticed her singing had come to a dead stop.

She couldn't sing any longer. Not with him here. She ran off the stage, tears in her eyes, hoping that Erik was somewhere near. She needed him.

* * *

**longer then usual, and kinda cut off at the end. but i didn't really feel like writing anymore and i know i wouldn't have gotten another chance. so, hope you liked it and REALLY hope you review!**

**i just added a poll to my profile so go check that out. and thanks for the reviews!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally have this chapter up. I tried to make it a bit longer, but i couldn't. sorrrrryyyyy. And, i know ive taken forEVER to upload again. But school has been really stressful. I was sick today, so i figured I'd write this chapter. Please review, it would make me verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry happy!**

* * *

Had he noticed that it was her? Of course he did, how could he not? Even if he did not recognize her, surely he knew her voice.

As she ran off the stage, her mind was set on finding Erik. She needed his comfort; his protective nature. She was backstage, and she was getting some looks. It meant nothing to her. Of course Erik would not be seen in this crowded area. She looked for an abandoned area in the shadows so that Erik would reveal himself to her.

She returned to the dark hallway where she had spoken to him earlier. It was not lit, and only had one small window. She ran to a corner that was nearly pitch black and curled up in a ball, and let the tears fall.

Questions entered her mind once again. Why would he be _here?_ Was he following her, or was it merely a coincidence? They had been living far away until she left him. Why was he so close to the man he knew he couldn't beat?

Was it because of her?

Surely not. A man would only do that out of love, and she knew he did not love her. No man would treat his love so…vile.

She kept her sobbing quiet. She didn't want to be found, unless by Erik. But he was taking awhile. Where was he? Did he know where she was?

A few moments after this thought, she heard footsteps. That should have calmed her but it did just the opposite. She knew Erik's soft, gentle footsteps. His could barely be heard. But she also knew her enemies, loud and steady. These were Raoul's footsteps.

Her heart pounded in fear. She made herself invisible, so close to the wall it felt like it was swallowing her. Thank god she had chosen such a dark place, and damn her for wearing such a light dress.

For the first time in nearly two months, she saw the face of the man she hated. If she wasn't so terrified of him she may have just stood up and spat in his face, but she was frozen where she sat. She had to admit, he was handsome. Looks were merely on the outside; the best man she knew was hideous and the worst was gorgeous.

She saw him stand at the beginning of the hallway for a few seconds, scanning the dark. When his eyes fell upon her spot, she nearly screamed in her terror. Her hiding must have worked though, because she saw him turn around and walk away.

As to be safe, she remained frozen for maybe two more minutes, until breathing a sigh of relief.

Then Erik entered her mind once more. Where _was _he? Obviously not here.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard his voice before she heard his footsteps.

"Christine! Where are you?" she heard him say in a frantic voice. She stood up at once, and searched the darkness for his glowing eyes. Soon she found them, and within seconds she was in his arms.

"Christine, why did you leave the stage so suddenly?" he sounded angry, but slightly shocked and worried by her crying in his chest.

"Erik, I _saw_ him. He was in the crowd." She cried. She felt his body tense.

She could tell he wanted to leave her, find him, and murder him. She could tell just by the silence. But he stayed, without another word, took her in his arms, and comforted her.

Within minutes she felt much better. "I love you Erik." She whispered.

"Do you wish to return home, Christine? I will protect you, no matter what may happen. I love you."

She nodded. Erik got them another carriage, and once again their ride was silent. She did not sleep this time, but she lay in his arms, still afraid of what her day may become.

Raoul must have known that she was with Erik. Why else would she be singing, near Paris? She wouldn't have ever been heard if it weren't for Erik. Also, she could never afford that dress, if it weren't original. He must have known that she did not buy it. And who would? Erik.

And he knew where Erik lived. He knew where she lived.

She trembled in Erik's grip, and he tightened his grasp.

When they arrived at the park, the sky was dimming into light shades of pink and orange. Erik wouldn't be dropped off at the opera; surely someone would wonder why a masked man would go to a burnt down opera. The night was beautiful, hundreds of flowers surrounded her and the night air was the perfect temperature. A surprisingly mild temperature for November, she thought.

"Shall we take a stroll?" Erik asked.

"I would love a stroll in the park." She replied, in a happy tone that didn't seem genuine. She knew he noticed, but he didn't make a big deal out of it, to her relief. He held out his thin arm, and she looped hers in his. Although she was frightened, this seemed to uplift her mood just a bit. It also increased her heart beat.

They walked in comfortable silence. The park was pretty deserted. The only other habitats were a few small animals. She noted a rabbit going in its hole when they passed by. They weren't really walking towards a certain place, or so she thought. They arrived at a small opening in the trees. It was just the way she remembered it, only faded to the oranges and yellows of autumn_._ She had always visited this place when she was younger. She realized she must have subconsciously led Erik there.

They sat down on the bench overlooking the pond and Erik wrapped Christine in his arms. She was comfortable here, her fears of Raoul slowly beginning to fade. She noticed a mother duck leading her children across the pond. How strange, she thought, for young ducklings in autumn.

The silence continued. Christine guessed that Erik was in deep thought. This allowed her to lose herself in her own thoughts.

As the last rays of day were masked under the trees, Christine began to get a sense of déjà vu.

It seemed as if she had experienced this before. No, it seemed a little different. Had she and Raoul come here before?

She heard a rustling in the bushes to her right. That's when it dawned on her.

She was living her dream. Her dream not too long ago. How had it ended again? She recalled herself just about to tell Erik she loved him. What a happy ending.

Then she remembered. Her dream didn't end with a happy ending. It wasn't a dream. It was a _nightmare_. Every detail of that awful nightmare flooded into her brain. The swordfight, Erik's still form, her reaction…everything.

Her body went rigid. What if it really _was_ happening? She couldn't lose Erik. She loved him. There was so much they hadn't done. She still wanted to marry him and bare his child.

Erik reacted to her sudden terrified mood. "What's the matter, love?"

She stared into his golden eyes with worry. The noises in the bush continued.

They needed to get out of there. She thought fast. "Um.. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." When she said this, she realized she really _should_ be hungry. She hadn't eaten all day. But she wasn't hungry now. Her stomach felt light in her fear. Erik seemed to sense her lie. He just stared at her with puzzled, worried eyes.

She took his hand and yanked him off the bench. He would get an explanation later. She nearly dragged him to the trail that had brought them there.

Just before she was able to get out of there, she heard in an all too familiar voice, "Christine! What are you _doing_ here?"

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**:P. I know this is a cliffhanger, so this time i will try my very hardest to get the next one posted as soon as possible.**

**and if you go back and read chapter eight, you will see just how many similarities the dream has in common with whats happening. (most by accident).**

**I'm sorry, but i must point out my favorite similarity "first rays of sunlight" and " the last rays of day"! i know they're opposite, but similar all the same. and this was one that was done by accident :)  
**

**and again, a review would be very much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, its been awhile. I was waiting for just one more review,(after seeing up to 32) and that took awhile. This time, I think i'll wait until i get 40 reviews. thats not too much to ask for right?**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Christine nearly passed out with relief. "Meg! What are you doing here?" It had been so long since she'd last seen her friend.

"I could say the same! I've missed you so much Christine!" She replied, running up to Christine to give her a hug. Christine noticed her staring at Erik. "So…who's this?" Meg asked. Of course she would be confused. She most likely still believed Christine was with Raoul.

"This is Erik." She answered. At the mention of his name, Erik glanced up with a feeble smile. She took his hand in hers to indicate they were together. Meg's face still looked puzzled, but Christine couldn't explain here. She gave Meg a look that said "I'll tell you later." and she nodded.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Erik said, leaving Christine's side. She knew he was antisocial, so didn't protest his departure.

"So, how have you been?" Christine asked, but she could tell from Meg's facial expression, small talk was the furthest thing from what they were about to talk about.

When he was out of sight, Meg burst into question. "Who is he? What happened to Raoul? Why are you back? Didn't you move away? Tell me everything!"

Telling this tale again was not at all what she wanted at the moment. She was so stressed out from all that had happened; all she wanted to do was curl up into Erik's thin arms and cry. But she had done that today already.

Meg had to know what was going on. She would never forgive Christine if she kept it from her.

"Do you swear not to tell any of it?"

"Not a soul." A look of excitement sprung into Meg's eyes. There was no turning back now. She knew something important had happened.

Christine hesitated for a moment. Erik was the only person who knew this. Meg was a bit of a gossip, but she was her best friend.

Christine explained it all. Everything from being with Erik, why she left Raoul, Erik being the Phantom of the Opera; all of it.

By the end of Christine's story, they were both in tears.

"I'm afraid Raoul will find me. He saw me today, and he may know I'm with Erik now." Christine said.

"He won't find you, Christine. He's much too dim-witted." This put a smile on Christine's face.

"And even if he did put two and two together, you have, in fact, the Phantom of the Opera as your protection. I wouldn't be nervous in the slightest." This stifled a short giggle. She was right; Erik was tricky and very muscular for his weight. He had started to gain a little weight since Christine came.

"Do you love him?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I do. But it's much different then how I explained being in love with Raoul. With Raoul it was childish, friendly, and playful." She had to pause for a moment, stifling the sickening feeling she got whenever she thought of what her and Raoul used to share. "But with Erik, It's passionate, intense, and full of … desire. Every day I spend with him is full of music; something Raoul could never give me." She explained. Meg had never fallen in love before, but was always so curious about it.

There was another rustling in the trees. _Oh god,_ Christine thought with fear. Before she could jump into panic, Erik came into view. She jumped up and greeted him with a hug.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, just running some errands." He said. She saw a slight smirk on his face. "Have you two had a nice visit?" Both women nodded. "It's getting late; I think it is time to be going home. Meg, would you like us to walk you home? It's dangerous at night."

She nodded, and they walked her home. They had small talk, but it was still quite uncomfortable with Erik there. Christine loved him but Meg seemed to still be shocked that he was, indeed, the Phantom of the Opera.

When they arrived, Meg invited them in. Christine just wanted to go home, but Meg insisted. It seemed even Erik wanted the visit. He probably just wanted to see Madam Giry. When they entered the house, they saw Madam Giry's strict face turn into a smile.

"Christine! Erik! What are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"We ran into Meg at the park, and we walked her home. How have you been?" Christine replied. Even Erik was smiling. They were all happy to see each other.

They talked for hours. It had felt as if they had been apart for years when it had only been nearly two months.

When they finally had to leave, it was almost twelve o'clock in the evening.

When they had walked for about five minutes, Christine broke the silence.

"Oh, how I've missed those two." Meg had been the sister she never had, and Madam Giry had been the mother she had lost.

"I've missed them too. Well, I never really met Meg. But watching her at the opera was always entertaining." If Christine hadn't known Erik so well, she would have found that to be a bit creepy. "Madam Giry has been a good friend to me."

Erik seemed to be in a happy mood. "So, what did you do when Meg and I were alone?" Christine asked.

A smile flashed on his face for an instant. "You will see."

The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence. He was so close to her. She wanted to get closer, but Erik seemed to be deep in thought.

When they arrived back at the Opera, Christine felt a slight sadness wash over her. How long would it be until she would see daylight again? She knew Erik was more important to her than the warmth of the sun and the outside world, but it always hurt her to leave it.

She would give anything for her and Erik to be able to live a normal life in public, and she was sure Erik felt the same way.

On the gondola, Christine broke the silence again. This time bringing up the topic that had been eating at her all day.

"What if…What if he finds us?" Her voice sounded so weak and soft, like a frightened child's voice. To Erik, she probably _was_ a frightened child.

He thought for a second. "I will never let him harm you anymore than he already has." He said simply.

"The only thing he could do to me is take you away from me." The love in her voice was so strong, and she saw in Erik's eyes that he still could not believe she loved him. Just to make sure he knew, she said "I love you, Erik."

If he wasn't driving the boat, he probably would have nearly tackled her with kisses.

"I love you too. Raoul won't get very far if he _does_ attempt to find you. The ignorant boy probably forgot all about it." This made Christine smile. Erik always had a way with making her feel much better.

The ride ended too soon. Erik was always such a gentleman. He stuck out his hand to her to help her out of the gondola. This brought her back to her first night with Erik. Being touched like that by a man was so foreign to her.

She desired for it again.

"Erik..." she began before she was out of the boat. "Could you…sing to me again? That song you sang to me?" That was a short explanation. He had sung thousands of songs to her in this lair.

Before she told him more details, he began the first words of "Music of the Night".

He sounded even better than that first night. He was so thin and sad before. His voice, while beautiful, sounded hopeful yet sad. Now it was filled with passion, confidence, and even more hope than before.

Everything was just the same as that night that seemed so far behind them. She closed her eyes when she was told. He walked away and sang for a moment, then returned to her, took her hand, and guided her up the steps. When he stepped closely in front of her and circled the organ, her heart began to race. Her favorite part was coming up.

He reached for her face and stared into her eyes. Then he pressed her small form against his firm stomach and his hands glided down her body. She almost forgot to breathe, just like that night before.

They neared the curtains. When he lifted them, Christine didn't faint like before. She smiled and turned to him, only to see him down on one knee holding an opened box with a diamond ring. He smiled.

And then everything went black, and the last thing she felt was Erik's arms around her.

* * *

**awwwww**

**so yeah, he proposed. ohmygosh.**

**please review, and thank you for reading this! (and extra thanks for reviews)**


End file.
